


翻完定标题

by shafufus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, 典独, 独典
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Orange Blossom Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925438) by [Twigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twigo/pseuds/Twigo). 



简介：Au设定。第二次世界大战中，瑞典保持中立，却让德国取道本国境内，运输非武装人员。贝瓦尔德，一名自由战士，不认同政府这种做法，于是他决定炸毁列车。其间，他抓到了一名德国士兵作为要挟，不料该士兵计早就想叛逃德军。有时，最大的敌人反而会是最有力的战友。典独，丹芬。

作者注：

CP：瑞典x德国，明显单箭头典x芬，和丹麦x芬兰

预警！：AU世界。普通人设定。背景为第二次世界大战欧洲地区。时间设定为自1940年始。有以下描写内容：暴力，脏话，战争，杀人放火，纳粹，负面情绪，精神失常，角色死亡和德国叛逃！

关于人名：芬兰名字是Timo，不是Tino，因为Timo才是芬兰人名。出于考虑，挪威和丹麦我分别用了Lukas和Magnus这两个名字。

所有章节都以Johnny Cash的歌曲命名，因为只要想到瑞典，我脑海里就会自动播放Johnny Cash的歌。所以，篇章名都是Johnny Cash的歌曲名。别问为什么。

第一章

Twenty-Five Minutes To Go

火车很快就要驶离车站，

鸣笛声响彻不绝，燃煤味刺鼻难闻，还有人群，拥挤如潮，无一不昭告着分离正在上演。军队征用了车站，这次只是用来运输人员，列车上没有武器或是军火补给。五百名国防军士兵，双手插兜，嘴里叼着香烟，惬意地吐着烟圈，三三俩俩站在一起，交谈甚欢。他们的人生即将开始新的旅程。

冬末春初，蓝天白云，积雪仍然覆着在地面，下面幼草已经开始发芽，顶开冰层。春风暖融，阳光明媚，天空如洗。风，荡然吹来。

这一切，明亮似锦。

这些士兵并未武装，因而显得轻松无比，无所忧惧，反正他们又不是开往要命的前线。火车不会将他们载向西线，或是送到海边，他们不是空军，这一次，目的地是北边。取道中立国家（应该算是）运输非武装人员，已成每天惯例。根本没什么好怕的，有什么可担心呢，还不如好好享受这趟旅程，安全自是不用说，车上没有武器，没有头盔，没有弹药带。

只是一次普通的旅行。

然而…

“为什么你看起来一直忧心忡忡啊，路茨？”

无人回应，很久，一片喧嚣声中才传来一声低沉的“对不起，我只是，忍不住。”

路德维希没法不担心，时刻保持忧惧，似乎是他与生俱来的天性。基尔伯特无法理解弟弟这种天性，并不因为他是一个受幸运照拂的宠儿才这样。相反，正是由于基尔伯特对弟弟有足够信任，路德维希才能时刻担心其他人和身边事。

站在车厢尾部，路德维希紧紧地抓着护栏，关节泛白，他能做的只有盯着基尔伯特，尽量维持满脸冷漠的神情。他尽量不让表情出现松动，出卖自己分毫，流露出多余情感。

但是作为一个好哥哥，每当弟弟有心事，内心挣扎时，基尔伯特一眼就能看出。

“你只是过于担心了。去找点乐子，放松一下。“

基尔伯特说得倒是简单，对他来说，战争就是乐子。

但是，对路德维希来说，并不是。

“我必须这么做，”基尔伯特不禁瞥了他一眼，弟弟显得焦躁不安，“反正你又不担心。”

听完，基尔伯特忍不住翻了个白眼，对此毫不在意。渐渐地，车厢里挤满了士兵，焦虑之下，路德维希换了站姿，将重心转移到另一只脚上，突然间，觉得黏热又恶心。不知怎么的，这一切，让他溃败不堪。

差不多该走了。

基尔伯特不会乘坐这趟列车，他只是刚好也要出门，顺道给弟弟送行。无忧无虑如基尔伯特，临别之际，也显得依依不舍。路德维希意识到，只要自己因事远行，哥哥便不会缺席任何一次送别，这让他心疼起来。

想到今后再也无法看到基尔伯特，时间每过一秒，他的心就更痛一分。

虽然可能听起来新鲜，但路德维希明白，基尔伯特并非战无不胜。他爱死基尔伯特了，但同时他也明白基尔伯特有很多缺点：自大，无畏，莽撞，轻率，终有一天，这些缺点会害死他。

战争局势瞬息万变，可基尔伯特却如此鲁莽妄动。

路德维希不敢再想下去。

基尔伯特抬头看着弟弟，笑得一脸无谓，路德维希感到胃部难受无比，哥哥一直这样，恣意妄为，无忧无虑，阳光照耀下，一头银发熠熠生辉，浅红色眼睛似火焰燃烧。仔细盯着基尔伯特，路德维希想借由阳光将哥哥样貌深深烙进心底。他太爱基尔伯特了，不想离开，却必须离开。冒失狂妄的基尔伯特啊，分别时刻，路德维希一点一寸，将对方牢牢刻入脑海。只是，怕自己忘了。

“哥哥什么时候回法国？”听见弟弟问自己，基尔伯特耸了耸肩，摆摆手，视线逡巡过弟弟的脸庞。

“啊。几周后吧。谁知道呢？反正你也走了，我可能会提前回去吧。”

一阵剧烈的疼痛袭向路德维希心头。为什么哥哥一定要这样？世上是否还有其他人，会提前结束休假，只为早点返回战场？

“别那么着急，”路德维希咕哝着。基尔伯特见状，轻轻锤打了一下弟弟的胳膊，笑容恣意。

“别对我指手画脚，小崽子。”

“必须有人管管你。”

“是啊，也许吧，不过那个人肯定不是你，我才是这家主人，知道吗？”

“什么时候的事？”

“四年前，十月节，我把你喝倒了。”

“我那时候才十四岁。真不公平。”

“谁让你那时那么瘦弱。所以，别对我指手画脚。”

基尔伯特半开玩笑说道，努力营造出一种兄弟俩日常对话的气氛。虽然，这个玩笑话真够蠢的。

噢，看见基尔伯特的笑容，路德维希觉得胃里更难受了，几乎无法忍受。太爱他，不想离开他。

“嘿，别担心，”基尔伯特赶紧安慰他。双臂交叠，倚在护栏上，下巴搁在自己胳膊上，抬头看着路德维希，满含爱意。“只是去挪威而已，你到底在担心什么？你小子可走运了。那边现在一切太平。你都不用上战场。我挺希望你去挪威，那里非常安全，去那就跟度假一样。”

度假？哈。

路德维希摇摇头，将护栏抓得更紧了。他低头看向基尔伯特，拼命抵抗着胃部那股恶心不安，想将基尔伯特那张面孔熟稔于心。他会很想念哥哥的。

只是，哥哥无从得知了。

心中翻腾着黏滞感，路德维希迫使自己忽视这令人恐惧的感觉，故作镇静说道，“是啊，我在雪地里行走时，还要提醒别人，不要在街上跑太快，哥哥却能呆在巴黎，往某个喷泉边，随便一躺？真不公平。”

基尔伯特闻言，嗤笑一声，把手搭在弟弟肩膀上，看起来随性无谓，“终有一天，你将在战场上大放光彩。现在，你最好先从基本的开始。先学会怎样打枪，再去法国。”

“我会。”

“我知道你会。我是说用枪杀人。你总不能只是端着一把步枪，在那装腔作势吧。你要学会在面对敌人时扣动扳机。你太善良了，路茨。总有一天，善良会害了你。还记得上次吗？

当然，尽管想忘掉那事，但他的确记得。

“没人打中我。”

“因为是我，在你身边！”基尔伯特一阵见血指出，手上按压的力道加重，路德维希因这事实，局促不已。“你枪法相当好，只是，太善良了。啊，你还只是一个孩子—能知道什么？你要去挪威，我挺高兴。去那好好放松放松。先去挪威，再去法国，然后是其他国家，明白吗？”

兄弟俩目光相接，基尔伯特眼神饱含爱意，其中有骄傲，还有愧疚，直让路德维希承受不住。

他不会去法国，永远不会。

“但是，该死，你穿这身制服可真好看！”突然，基尔伯特发出轻声赞叹，手从路德维希肩膀处划至胸口，手指从纽扣间的缝隙插进去，笑容有些不自然，补了一句，“你长得也太快了。我倒是希望你加入党卫军。或者，呆在家里更好。”

路德维希只好耸耸肩，低沉道，“所以你好独享投弹的快乐？”

弟弟调侃让基尔伯特满意地爆笑出声，而路德维希非常喜欢哥哥这种笑容。基尔伯特撑着栏杆站高，“没错，有时候你跟我可真像。”

噢，天哪—

基尔伯特踏上横向护栏，头倾靠向前，飞快地吻在路德维希嘴唇上。表达对弟弟的爱意，这是他最钟情的方式，即使是在大庭广众之下。一如既往，路德维希向后退开一些，脸红了。

“别闹了，”路德维希不禁抱怨，得到哥哥一眼打趣的瞥视，只好尴尬地看向四周，生怕有人看见刚才那一幕。在大庭广众之下，坦率地表达爱意，他一直无法像基尔伯特那样习以为常，总是担心有人会看自己。

事实上，根本没人会在乎，兄弟感情甚好，亲一亲，也不是什么怪事，没人会因此浮想联翩。基尔伯特有些不屑，“你真是我见过的最奇怪的人。真不敢相信我俩竟然是亲兄弟。不过，我还是很爱你。”

那一刻，路德维希觉得自己肯定皱着一张脸，表情愁苦，他伪装出的冷漠，已经被击得粉碎，该死，还不是因为自己突然情绪上涌，想失声痛哭。他爱基尔伯特，非常爱，至今不渝，可，老天保佑，他不想成为基尔伯特。所以他才会仔仔细细将基尔伯特音容笑貌牢记于心，所以他几近落泪。

基尔伯特看起来无所挂牵，气势十足。他不会知道。没有人会知道。

路德维希赶紧眨眨眼，压下眼睛的刺痛感，哥哥肯定看出自己强作镇定姿态下，情绪正在垮塌。这时基尔伯特拍拍他的肩膀，顺带安慰地晃了晃他。

突然，火车发出一声巨大的鸣响，盖过士兵嘈杂的交谈声和搬运器材的喧哗。最后一次鸣笛，火车即将开动。

这一切，来得太快。

基尔伯特向上双手握住路德维希，安慰地拍拍他，动作带着一贯的自信，强势，令人安心，然后冲他喊叫，压过周遭混乱，“你回来的时候我会来接你。如果能休假，我会去找你，知道吗？”

路德维希只能点点头，火车猛地动了一下，摇晃着开动向前；基尔伯特的手从他手中滑出。

不能哭。不能哭。他是不会哭的。

他不能哭。他不想基尔伯特从此记忆中关于自己最后印象，是满脸泪水。

“再见，路茨。保重。”

“再见，基尔伯特。我—你也要保重啊。”

基尔伯特站在原地，高傲地扬着下巴，双手交叉抱在胸前，挑起眉毛，冲他爽朗地笑着，那放松无谓的姿态，仿佛在向他保证，今后一切都会好起来的。基尔伯特本就是随性而为，无所挂牵的人啊。

心狠狠揪疼着，路德维希站在列车尾部，一只手紧紧抓着护栏，另一只向哥哥挥手再见，他知道，尽管有基尔伯特的承诺和宽慰，自己却再也不会回来了，路德维希不禁觉得天旋地转，他再也无法见到基尔伯特了。他深爱着这位兄长，爱意从未断绝，可是，这次分别，今后他再也见不到哥哥了。

再见竟真成了永别。

哥哥，祝你一切平安。

火车渐渐提速，风大了起来。煤烟织成云翳，一时遮蔽天日，将明灿的阳光染得厚重灰暗，路德维希笼罩在一片模糊的阴影里。他开始看不清基尔伯特了，身后男人们相谈甚欢，路德维希无心顾及，最后一眼，是基尔伯特那浅淡的发色，在太阳高照下，闪着亮银的色泽。

最后一次。

最终，火车将一切断绝在地平线。基尔伯特已经远远落在后面，甚至不到一分钟，就已经从视线中完全消失不见。风迎面而来，抽刮得脸生疼，其他人躲回车厢，路德维希还是矗立在原地，脱下帽子，夹在胳膊下，这样不会被风吹走。

没有人会知道。

火车将一路开进德国在挪威的占领区。不过，他可不会去那，早在火车进站时，他就已经下车了。

他打算，火车经过瑞典时，自己就下车，从此消失，下落成谜。

于个人而言，跑到陌生的国土上跳车，抛弃孕育他，庇护他，生养他的祖国，实在是令人不齿。抛弃自己深以为荣的祖国，跑到另一个国家寻求庇护。逃离从小被教育要深爱并维护的祖国，是一个人所能做出的最折辱品格的行径。更为羞煞的是，这个人还是一名士兵，保护祖国是他应尽的义务，以保家卫国为荣，本应深刻于他的鲜血之中。

这种折辱自我的行为。路德维希马上就要全套照搬。

他对德国的爱，不比对哥哥的少。他本应对国家爱得一如既往，可是，现在这个国家不再是德国了，它变得黑暗恐怖。这不是他所熟知的那个国家。火车驶入瑞典境内，在一片寂静无垠的田野中前行。路德维希对瑞典一无所知，以前也从未留意，所以他决定等到夜深人静，士兵开始打盹时，他将翻越护栏，对准看起来相对松软的地方。

跳下去。

他不会去挪威，侵占城镇，屠杀百姓。他不会等待一纸调令，前往法国边界，射杀其他士兵。他不会给基尔伯特机会，逼迫自己加入党卫军。一切他不认同的，他都不会支持。他爱德国，所以他选择跳车，也许基尔伯特永远不明白弟弟为什么要这样做，但这是他能想到的唯一方法，既能保有全然骨气，又能将对那个负有美名的德国的敬爱，深留于心。

基尔伯特不会理解自己，永远不会，他甚至还会厌恶自己。

路德维希在原地站了数小时，陷入沉思。粗粝的风将他一丝不苟的背头吹得发丝松散，他却只是双臂交叠，凝望着一片棕白相间的原野。一眼望去，所见尽是春草抽高，反抗着积雪倾覆，纷纷从雪层中冲出头，瞬间，路德维希感觉负担减轻不少。

跳车叛逃会让哥哥蒙羞，带给哥哥无边的伤痛，或许比一颗子弹威力更甚。基尔伯特热爱战争，然而路德维希却再也无法忍受。基尔伯特总是不断推促他，用一切有关战争的东西侵染他，他已经受够了，他知道现在自己所有并非内心真实渴求。所以，他会消失一段时间，每个人都会认为路德维希已经死了，最后甚至顽固如基尔伯特，也将接受这个“事实”。或许，等到这场罪恶至极的战争结束后，他会凭空现身，然后试着与之前的熟人取得联系。

站在车尾边沿，轨道极快地向身后飞奔而去，路德维希心中叹了口气，感觉空气越发寒冷，周围空无一人，他大喊一句，“我很抱歉，基尔伯特。”

或许，他们不再相见已经是最好结果。

如果他在瑞典跳下火车，脱离部队，基尔伯特不会想再见到他。他将颜面扫地，蒙羞过活，耻辱将伴随一生，所有人都会认为他是一个懦夫。尤其是基尔伯特，那样轻狂骄傲的一个人。所以他不会回家，否则基尔伯特肯定会跟自己断绝兄弟关系。

他仍会爱着基尔伯特，可是，基尔伯特却不会再爱他了。

田野在一旁疾驰而过，无垠的天际卷起朵朵白云，耳边冽风呼啸，这么多年来，路德维希第一次感到一种情绪，非常类似于平静。

叛徒，基尔伯特会这样评价他。可还有比背叛更让人难以接受的事。

杀人。

太阳落至地平线，将天空铺成一片粉色。路德维希闻见青草和积雪交融的清香，空气清甜。马上就要进入瑞典了。

路德维希尽量让自己内心充满希冀。瑞典不算太糟糕。或许，他得学学怎样制作冻鱼。他可以一路北上，去看看极光。他可以养几只狗，训练成一只雪橇队，周末坐着雪橇出去玩。他可以和当地居民聚居在一起，把自己当作一个普通人，做一份平凡的工作，住在不起眼的房子里，衣着朴素。至于枪，他只会用来打猎。

而不是用来杀人。

他会遵循良知，抛弃身为一名士兵的天职。

他将在这片雪原上，开始崭新的生活。他会装作从未接触过那些东西——从未听见过青草被碾碎的声响，从未闻到过汽油味，和火海之中，房屋燃烧散发出的浓烟。他从未听见过街巷枪战的声响。如果有枪响，他会拉紧窗帘。他从未有过救下一人的机会。他会欺骗自己，那时他有所动作，而不是僵在原地，什么都没做。

在这里，他只是一个普通人。

田野倏然退后。然后，他解脱了。

从此，无人知晓他去往何处。

只是，路德维希不知道，分别时那声再见，就已经让基尔伯特心痛不已。

啤酒节：德语“Oktoberfest”，又称德国十月节，每年10月10日举行。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

Sunday Mornin’ Comin' Down

午夜时分。

万籁寂静。此时，礼拜六已过，进入凌晨，天还未亮。云疏星稀，雪野在月光下折射出晶莹的光芒。灰暗夜空衬托下，一缕白烟悠然飘升。远处，传来蒸汽鸣响和火车颠簸行进的声音。

贝瓦尔德喜欢火车。

喜欢它的整体风格，金属色泽，强大动力和行驶速度以及它在预设轨道上，一往无前；喜欢它发出的彻空鸣笛和燃煤气味；喜欢它的外型，喜欢它在阳光下，一身钢铁熠熠生辉。

他喜欢火车，不过只有火车没有运载那些危险的东西时，他才喜欢。比如像这时，渐渐驶来的一列火车。

铁轨融入夜色，模糊不清，贝瓦尔德站在上面，来回踱步。借着惨淡的月光，他计算着火车到达这里的距离和时间。风，从他身后轻柔拂过，他手中拿着炸药，整整齐齐摞成一捆，上面有一根长长的引线。在弯道处，他前后来回走动，步态闲适，抬眼看去，隐隐可见火车前灯。

距离合适，大概还有十五分钟到达他这里。

随性地把玩着炸药，从一只手抛到另一只手，贝瓦尔德面无表情地看向远方。天际曙光初现，微弱地堑成一线亮色。火车前灯，如同探照灯，四射耀眼。

突然，一个温柔的声音划开此刻静谧。声音带有命令意味，却轻和似耳语。

“向后退二十步，贝瓦尔德。我觉得那个距离才合适。别逼我动手。”

眼神紧盯头顶前灯劈破夜色驶来的火车，贝瓦尔德沉稳地迈开几大步，向后退开一段距离，说了声“好。”声音低沉。

虽然，他并不愿意向后退。

提莫这次计划有误，不过贝瓦尔德不是那种会因此怪罪提莫的人，也不会事后诸葛亮，说什么‘我早跟你说过了’这种话。对别人，当然，他会这么说，但是对提莫，他不会。

他相信提莫的判断。

不管怎么说，炸火车可不是一门艺术，他们也没有系统地总结过经验，归结出什么理论来。只是依靠提莫，他擅长计算时间和距离，而贝瓦尔德，则负责放置炸药和点燃引线。一般，提莫不管引爆一事，至少这次不用管，因为贝瓦尔德之前拒绝了他的提议。

向后退了二十步，贝瓦尔德单腿跪在地上，将炸药埋进铁轨间，仔细摆放对齐，直至位置合适。

现在，他们要做的只剩下耐心等待。

伸进口袋摸出一只打火机，贝瓦尔德手指来回滑动几次，打火机迸出火苗；提莫藏在对面的雪野中，看见这信号后，看了一眼手表，开始皱着眉头为爆炸倒计时。他不时抬头，贝瓦尔德可以看见他脸上愤怒的表情。提莫不想来这里，也不想炸火车，是贝瓦尔德逼他来的。两人之前曾搭档干过这事，可提莫显得兴致缺缺。

他并非对炸火车不感兴趣，但只有事情与红色主义沾边时，他才干劲十足，积极而狂热。

火车这时正在大弯道处行驶。

虽说当下最有趣的事就是眼看火车疾驰而来碾向自己，但贝瓦尔德发觉自己的目光总是向后，不自觉地瞟向提莫。

月色下，提莫的浅色头发微闪发亮。

察觉到有人在看自己，提莫没再盯着手表，抬起头，发现是贝瓦尔德，于是他害怕地换了一个姿势，转移身体重心。贝瓦尔德凝视的目光一直让提莫紧张不已，但他没有要求对方别盯着自己看。贝瓦尔德虽然经常盯人，但相对来说，很少被抓现行。大概，他只是一个喜欢凝视他人的怪人，可能他自己都不在乎到底在看什么。纯粹习惯使然。终于，在贝瓦尔德专心注视下，提莫双唇紧抿，低下头，试图忽视这个怪人。

贝瓦尔德忍不住想看提莫，因为提莫很有看头。

提莫，可爱又美好。冬季战争，苏联侵占了芬兰南部，因此，提莫前段时间从苏占区逃到了瑞典，只要那里归属苏联一天，他就不会回去。他恨苏联，他选择在瑞典等待时机。对于提莫的到来，贝瓦尔德显出极其欢迎，两人之前就认识。冬季战争期间，贝瓦尔德曾多次派遣武装人员支援芬兰，帮助其抵抗苏联侵犯，虽然他本人对芬兰并没有多大兴趣。而且他第一次帮助提莫，是因为无事可做，也可能是想尝鲜，试试中弹的滋味。

之后，就是为了见到提莫，那时提莫脾气不好，裹在一件宽大的外套里，拿着步枪，藏在雪林中，瞬间就吸引住了贝瓦尔德。但是，之后芬兰战败；提莫只好竭尽所能，四处活动，有时在芬兰边境，有时在挪威边境，而位于两国之间的瑞典，是他躲避风头寻求自保的地方。

贝瓦尔德看着提莫的背影，提莫也不时看看他。黑夜里，提莫的身影对他来说，如同灯塔，照亮他行进的方向。

提莫很聪明，他想问题时，思维清晰，而且深谋远虑，这些优点难能可贵，令人倾佩。提莫很勇敢，有时甚至是无所畏惧，莽撞轻狂，行事草率。提莫有一点疯狂出格，脾气暴躁，且鲁莽自大。提莫是个好人，对于站在自己这一边的人，善良又友好，但是对于站在自己对立面的人—呵。有时候能把贝瓦尔德吓死，但他仍然迷恋着提莫。

火车已经拐过弯道，车头蒸汽灼烫，呜咽着直直冲向贝瓦尔德。

提莫倒数最后几秒。

“好，就是现在，贝瓦尔德。”

信号发出。

贝瓦尔德划亮打火机，手腕微动，点燃了那根长长的引线。空中迅速爆开火花，贝瓦尔德站起身，迅速跑开，跟上提莫顺着轨道向相反方向飞奔，一路无言，悄无声息。最终，两人跑出爆炸范围，足够远了，才停下来休息。

火车驶来，声音越来越近。

伏在雪地里，贝瓦尔德扶正眼镜，然后将戴着手套的双手贴在地面保持身体平衡。提莫在他身边，位置靠后，不久，他发现自己又在用眼角余光打量提莫。

提莫又一次回避了他的目光。

火车更近了。远处，引线闪烁着火花，噗呲作响。

在贝瓦尔德狂热的注视下，提莫有些不自在。

“引线要烧多久？”终于，贝瓦尔德开口了，似乎是想让提莫放松些。提莫不安地耸耸肩。

“十分钟，左右。”

一阵沉默，提莫再次看向别处，换个姿势，转移重心，却听到贝瓦尔德轻笑一声，似是讥讽。

“左右？”

“我又不是专门做炸药的，谢谢。”提莫回怼他，声音很轻。

贝瓦尔德想不出什么回答，只好低沉地“嗯”了一声。僵持了几分钟，他终于放过紧张不已的提莫，将视线转回，开始紧盯火车。

他能闻到那股蒸汽味，非常近了。还有一股燃煤味，突然，他的心底第一次升起巨大悔意，让他痛苦不堪。

他不想炸火车，非常不想。他不想伤害任何人。

只是，被逼无奈，有时，以暴制暴是必要手段。德国人挑起这场战争，而瑞典所要做的就是说，‘不’。不用向德国出口铁矿石，但，瑞典卖了。不用同意德国取道境内，日复一日运输士兵，但，瑞典应允了。

直到战争打响，贝瓦尔德才开始关注外面的世界。这世上，是非对错，恒久不变，可这一次，瑞典选择错误。

很多时候，去反抗，去战斗，才是唯一选择。这种选择契合贝瓦尔德的意愿。德国侵占挪威，苏联侵占芬兰，在瑞典，人们非但没有勇气将男儿送至战场，反抗敌人的压迫，反而蜷缩在轴心势力下，满足其各种要求，期望着它能带给自己美好未来，一切只因打赢这场罪恶的战争，轴心国似乎势在必得。很多瑞典人自发前往挪威边境，冲上战场，抵抗德国入侵，但他们只是志愿军。贝瓦尔德也是其中一员；只是他不会加入正规部队。

他不是士兵，没有被切割成毫无感情的战斗机器，抛却了人性和良知。尽管内心极度抗拒，不想炸火车，可他又认定了，自己必须这样做。他不想伤害任何人，尤其是未武装士兵，但他怎能放任这些人前往挪威，变成一群无情的战争机器。

世事之残忍莫过于杀害手无寸铁的人。今晚，残忍是炸死车厢中熟睡的青年们。

挪威正在遭受围攻，他这么做，是想尽其所能，帮助挪威。

他不想杀害任何人。

火车已经近在眼前，猎风在身后呼啸，贝瓦尔德不禁紧张起来，他似乎看见火车从他们身边飞驰而过，突然，巨大的车轮不再受控，猛地转向，在铁轨上一路摩擦，眼前则是一片骇人的腥红。火车并不知道，此处就是它一生的终点站。

所有士兵早已沉沉睡去。

身旁，提莫闭上眼睛，头转向一侧不愿再看。一瞬间，贝瓦尔德几乎要效仿提莫；谁想看火车爆炸血肉横飞的场景？明知自己就是点燃炸药的人，还眼睁睁看着爆炸夺去无数性命？

但他却不得不看。亲眼见证，是任务一部分。也许，这是对自己的惩罚吧。

火车经过他们，继续行驶，距离它到炸药埋放点，只剩下一分钟。如果一切如计划那样，进行顺利，炸药会在车尾处爆炸，至少能炸毁三节车厢，剩余的则会被掀翻。这将是该列车最后一次运行。爆炸后，残骸堆挡，至少接下来几天，其他列车都将运行受阻。

终于，最后一节车厢也经过了他们。

一道白光闪过，贝瓦尔德本能地抬起头，霎时，惊得说不出话来。

感觉喉咙一阵发紧，片刻后，他才听见自己声音。

“看，”听见贝瓦尔德低沉的声音，提莫睁眼。

显然，提莫刚才也看到了，一声惊叫就要出口，却堵在喉头。

一个士兵，站在车尾。

看着他们。

爆炸时钢铁残片会四处迸射，所以他们趴伏在雪地里，保护自己不被打中。天空中一轮满月，两人暴露在盈盈月光下，看起来还是相当显眼，但凡有人随意一瞧，就能发现他们。但是谁能想到这时还有士兵清醒无比，像个哨兵似的，沉闷地站在车尾？意料之外。这是他们极其不想遇见的情况。

而且很危险。

士兵的头发在月光下白得发亮，非常扎眼。很明显，他也看见他们了。一瞬间，气氛安静得恐怖，士兵那双无比清醒的眼睛锁定在贝瓦尔德身上，眼神很是清透。士兵看着他，仿佛早已看穿，让贝瓦尔德感觉自己做了什么不应该的事，刚好被抓个现行。士兵和他，大概都是一副惊讶的表情，贝瓦尔德暗自想着。

“贝瓦尔德，”提莫突然低吼出声，语气恐怖，惊慌地指着那个士兵，另一只手紧紧拽住贝瓦尔德的衣袖，“他看到我们了。”

的确，路德维希看见了雪地中的两人。他抓着护栏，眯起眼睛，隔绝劲风抽打和茫茫夜色，这是他以前学到的，那时他学习态度极为端正，堪称可怕。对视的一瞬间，他可能就已经记下了这两人的样貌，毕竟看起来非常可疑。也许，等到天亮，他会向脾气狂暴的上将报告此事。

天，这可真是麻烦。

就算是贝瓦尔德做事思虑不周，但谁能想到会有士兵发现他们，还是一个站在车尾的士兵，爆炸也不一定能彻底炸死。谁能想到会有这种意外？谁会去考虑这种意外出现有多大可能？

贝瓦尔德做事，一直不算顺遂。可这种意外，他不能容忍；身为领导者，他绝不能拿所有人性命冒险。心跳忽然加快，贝瓦尔德飞快站起，示意提莫向退后，手伸进大衣里掏出一把枪，枪体在月光下闪着金属色泽。这名士兵会拉响警报，会向上级报告今晚所见，贝瓦尔德此时只想开枪，在事发前，杀了他。

士兵看见他掏出手枪，脸上闪过恐慌。

贝瓦尔德手指扣下扳机。

子弹瞬间出膛，划破夜空，却为更加巨大的声响所掩盖。引线终于烧完，点燃了炸药，贝瓦尔德不禁震得手臂向后，结果子弹彻底偏离。炸药威力骇人，其实他们距离爆炸点已经够远了，但贝瓦尔德还是被震得猛然后退，趴在提莫身边。

倏然间，白光闪过，极其明耀，照亮整片雪野，白炽如昼。火车中段经过时，恰好炸药引燃，因此中部车厢被炸得向上拱起，甩到空中，碎片四处飞溅。火药味浓郁，热浪袭人，让人几乎无法忍受。车轮在轨道上摩擦，发出尖锐又粗粝的声响。其余车厢翻倒在一边，由于自重和撞击带来的巨大冲击力，铁壳车身皱缩内陷。

然后，是惊骇的寂静。

那一刻，贝瓦尔德痛苦得僵在原地。不知过了多久，他强行用手肘撑起身，从雪堆中挣扎出来，觉得耳鸣目眩，头颅仿佛遭到锤击，疼到麻木。脑海中唯一想法是，“提莫，下次，少用点炸药。”

完了。

心头涌起一股莫名的震惊，又很快消散不见。耳鸣声渐渐减退，贝瓦尔德勉强站起来，弯腰抓住提莫双手，把他拖到自己身边。他抓得很紧，生怕自己一个踉跄，两人都摔在雪地里。站在茫茫雪野中，回头看去，一片狼藉。

现场一堆残骸。满目苍夷。

车厢相互堆叠，像一堆破铜烂铁，比金属垃圾好不了多少，唯一值得这堆铜烂铁骄傲的是，它曾是一列火车。现场一片烈火，浓烟四起，遮天蔽日，将一轮皎月染成灰色。余烬浮空，火焰呼啸，一切，都在这场爆炸中静待消弭。

提莫飞快抽出双手，贝瓦尔德竟然没有察觉。

是他，埋放炸药，是他，杀害士兵，是他，眼睁睁看着爆炸发生。他从未策划过如此大规模的爆炸，这次，一切远超认知，他开始无法理解眼前景象。

爆炸使温度急剧攀升，他们站立的地方，积雪开始融化，提莫最先清醒过来，发了疯一般，拼命地拉拽一动不动的贝瓦尔德。

“贝瓦尔德！我们得走了！快点！”

尽管提莫使上所有力气，又拉又扯，贝瓦尔德依旧兀自站着，似乎冰雪已将他冻在原地。

燃煤仓也烧了起来，浓烟变得黢黑厚重，熊熊火焰灼烧成惨烈火海。

“贝瓦尔德！”

提莫情绪激动，急躁无比。他们必须离开这里。

贝瓦尔德动了一下。

任由提莫拉着自己远离这里—自己犯下滔天罪孽的地方，突然，贝瓦尔德瞥见一抹亮色，然后仔细看去。他总是这样，目光不禁胶着在什么东西上。

很好，这次，那个士兵死了。

积雪深至脚踝，提莫步伐不稳，几乎要倒过去。贝瓦尔德又停了下来，伫立在那里，盯着什么。

最后几节车厢与前面的脱节，掀翻在地，横在轨道边，因为相互碰撞，几乎个个四分五裂，留下满地钢铁碎渣和残块，散落在雪野上。而在这片土地上，一个士兵，半个身子埋在一堆燃烧冒烟的碎屑中，贝瓦尔德认识他，因为他的头发，闪着浅淡色泽。这就是那个站在车尾看着他们的士兵。

士兵周围尽是烈火，火焰将他的发色映照成橘色。

他所躺的那块地方，简直是火海中的孤岛。

突然，贝瓦尔德拽着提莫（完全是无意识的动作。因为提莫抓住他的衣袖，不肯放手，所以不论提莫是否愿意，都得跟上他），穿过火焰肆虐的寂静雪野，向废墟走去。

走到那堆钢铁残骸边，士兵已经距离非自己常近，近到足以将他救出来。贝瓦尔德跪下来，仔细看着，才发现，这名士兵年纪很小。还只是一个孩子。从外表来看，完全是一个十几岁的青年。一股剧痛袭向贝瓦尔德心头。如此年轻却远离家乡，或许，他踏上战场前，还没来得及亲吻心爱的女孩。他告别家人朋友，只身远赴这片此前与自己毫无关联的土地，现在却满身泥灰和鲜血，躺在那里不再动弹。他甚至没有机会作出反应来保护自己，爆炸就已经发生。贝瓦尔德能做的，只有满心愧疚和歉意，摇了摇这名士兵的头。

同样的发色。这名士兵的发色几乎与提莫一模一样。

噢，天，他根本不想杀害任何人。搭乘火车前往挪威，不是这个傻孩子的错。可正是这些一无所知的青年，会打出战争最为血腥沦丧的一面。

“他死了吗？”头顶传来提莫的声音，非常焦虑，贝瓦尔德皱起眉头，逼迫自己伸出两指放在德国人脖颈处。

他不想知道答案。

答案并非贝瓦尔德预想的那样，手指抚触下，

他感受到了脉搏。沉稳有力地跳动着。

极度惊诧之下，贝瓦尔德忘记回答提莫，只是跪在地上，头倾靠向前，关切地看着士兵。但，另一个问题是，该死的，这个傻孩子看见过他俩。现在，要怎么做？把傻孩子留在这里，让他被烧死？傻孩子可能已经清楚记下他俩外貌，仅凭描述就能让人画出自己，看似不起眼，却是一个叛乱分子。他能冒这个险吗？冒险带走这名新兵蛋子，等他活下来去举报自己，害得自己被抓？把所有人都拖下水？

怎么办？杀了他？把他留下，还是带走？或者，把他带到另一个地方，再开枪打死？

他能怎么办？

啊，见鬼。

不知怎地，贝瓦尔德感觉情感盖过了理智，内心烦闷不安。他小心避开身旁的火舌，伸手抓住士兵的衣领，用力一拽，将昏迷不醒的士兵从破败狼藉的碎渣和呛鼻难闻的浓烟里拉了出来。

提莫见状，再次惊慌起来，更加愤懑，情绪几近躁怒。

“贝瓦尔德？你在干什么？”

“他看见我们了，”贝瓦尔德能听见提莫呼吸间都是惊惧的气息，从齿关喷出，用以警告自己。

那提莫认为应该怎么办呢？

“贝瓦尔德，也许…”

犹豫了。

提莫盯着他，不时低头看看昏迷的士兵，双眼大睁，充满恐惧和不安，看起来，他此时心情和贝瓦尔德一样，一样的烦躁郁结。这个人不是苏联人；他是德国人，和其他芬兰人一样，提莫认为德国人还好；和贝瓦尔德一样，他其实也不想伤害任何人，只是他似乎急切地想要尽早终结内心情感与理智撕扯的痛苦。

“你不会带上他的，对吧？”

“你认为我杀了他更好？”贝瓦尔德发现提莫眼神冰冷。如果提莫认为这样更好，即使内心再不情愿，贝瓦尔德还是会当场开枪打死这名德国士兵。

为所有人安全起见，这将是更好的选择。

贝瓦尔德深知，战争时期，死伤无数，许多士兵会丧命战场，因为生活在如此年代已经是极大的不幸。但是射杀一名昏迷不醒，躺在地上一无所知，毫无反抗的士兵，却是另一回事。这是谋杀。身陷两难境地时，他们理应摒弃个人情感，可他们内心仍有一道底线，如果跨过这条底线，他们就会变成自己最不想成为的那类人。

提莫也清楚这点，最终，他摇摇头。只因士兵是德国人，并非俄国人。如果今晚这列火车运输的是俄国士兵，提莫敢说自己绝对不会放过任何一个活口。

贝瓦尔德对此很满意。他再次伸手去拽士兵，以最快速度把对方从那片废墟中拖出来。忽然，死寂的雪野仿佛活了过来，传来声响，原来是那些还没炸死的士兵苏醒了，正在大声呼喊彼此。

士兵们发出厉声嚎叫和痛苦哭喊，夹杂着德语，回荡在沉闷的雪野上，仿佛人间地狱。

提莫见状，有了别的想法，并不是惨叫声吓到了他，而是担心，于是他沉声道，“贝瓦尔德，我们最好，把他丢在这里！反正他再也不会见到我们了！而且德国人也不可能仅凭他的描述就找到我们！”语气不容置喙。

提莫说的这些，可能性很大，只是…

“他还有用。”

的确。德国士兵确实有利用价值。

“贝瓦尔德！”

如果抓到一名德国士兵，意味着可以拿他换东西，那么他就不应遭受如此厄运。大多数情况下，一个人意志不坚，他就是水龙头，情报哗哗如水全都会泄露出去。别的不说，德国士兵可以交给更加残忍的反抗组织，换取弹药和武器（至于组织出于什么目的答应交换，则不需要考虑）

或许，士兵会成为组织反抗活动中的挡箭牌，毕竟德国人不愿伤害自己的同胞。

士兵，用处非常大，

不管提莫怎么想，他不会丢下这名士兵。

迎着提莫的怒视，终于，贝瓦尔德挤出一句话，“别担心了，我们走。”语气生硬。

他的语气清楚表明，事情已定。提莫妥协了，静默片刻，点点头，继续向前走。

闷哼一声，贝瓦尔德把德国士兵从地上揪起来，扛到肩上，动作粗暴，然后跟上提莫沉稳的步伐，消失在夜色中。身后，横尸遍野，火光漫天。

噢，士兵，别辜负选择。贝瓦尔德希望他值得自己这么做。

战争会带出人们最坏的一面。

破晓时分，太阳将升，橘红的霞光在天际处火热发亮，穿透了浓烟雾障。

提莫走在前面，脚步狠狠踩在地上，忿忿不平，一路上全是怨怼。

已经晚了，没有时间了。他没有时间再沉浸在良心备受煎熬痛苦之中，不能自拔。现在，还有更多要紧的事等着他去做。比如，怎么处理肩上这个该死的负担。贝瓦尔德思索着，觉得头疼，他妈的比爆炸之后疼得更厉害。这名士兵，不仅毫无用处还会是个大麻烦。都见鬼去吧。

扛着傻逼小崽子，贝瓦尔德心想，

自己可真是做选择，这种时候还抱有幻想。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

Don't Take Your Guns To Town

黎明时分，小镇一片寂静。现在已是初春时月，这里却仍在下雪。河水缓缓淌过，绵延数里，汇入湖泊。树林中雪松高耸，将冰雪披在身上，静谧祥和。太阳自地平线跃起，树梢之上，天空呈现出浅淡的粉色，月亮早已消失，星星依旧闪烁。清晨，小镇正安然地沉睡着。

事实上，这座小镇向来如此平和。

它人口稀少且分散，坐落于山脚的迪维德，深藏于密林之中，与世隔绝，默默无争，说是鬼城也不为过。尤其是现在看来，这样一个偏僻的村镇真是再好不过。路面积雪深厚，一辆车走走停停，发动机的声音显得格外突兀，贝瓦尔德心想幸好这个时候还没有人起床，否则肯定会有人看见他们。

他不希望这种情况下，有人发现他们。

手指在方向盘上敲打，贝瓦尔德瞥了一眼提莫，他坐姿怪异，一只胳膊弯曲，头枕在上面，眼睛却盯着后座，另一只手搭在腰间的配枪上。

这没什么好奇怪的，毕竟后座上躺着一个德国士兵，虽然士兵昏迷不醒，没有武器而且爆炸受伤，但仍属于危险人物。

如同这座沉寂的小镇，士兵安静地躺着，虚弱无力，无法动弹。汽车艰难前行的过程中，士兵无意识地垂下一只手，手指不时扫过车厢地面。他的头发盖着一层血痂，军装也已污损，裸露的皮肤上满是灰烬和碎屑。贝瓦尔德看了他一眼，一缕铂金色的发色在火焰无情的烧灼下，变得焦黑蜷曲

这名士兵虽饱受磨难，但对于贝瓦尔德他们来说，仍是一大威胁。开车回大本营的路上，士兵发出了几声沉闷的哼叫，手指不时抽动，似乎马上就要醒过来。见状，提莫握紧了手枪，贝瓦尔德也紧张起来。

不过之后，士兵再度陷入昏迷，不再动弹。并没有苏醒。

皮垫上沾满了煤渣，还有鲜血，散发出一种铁锈味。

血。贝瓦尔德的衬衫也被这名士兵糊满了血迹。

越向小镇里面驶去，贝瓦尔德越是怀疑，自己这次是否又做出了一个狗屁决定。他心底不禁涌起一阵自我怀疑。可是现在后悔，也已经晚了。如果这时就打开车门，说着“祝你好运，孩子”，把士兵迅速扔出去，也来不及了。为什么自己做事前不能多用脑子想想？

“贝瓦尔德？”

听见提莫说话，贝瓦尔德回头，发现提莫正看着自己，一脸倦容。

房屋氤氲在晨曦的薄雾中，汽车在其间穿行。

“你还好吗？”提莫看起来睡意绵绵，声音也是粗粝嘶哑，不过脸上仍挂着明亮的笑容。

提莫总是在笑。

贝瓦尔德只是点点头，视线转回路面，努力隐藏起心中那点顾虑。又不是什么世界末日。他不会给士兵机会，让他们所有人处于危险之中。现在，一切都太晚了，无法回头。黎明的阳光，苍白微弱，缓缓升起，将积雪映照成灰色，贝瓦尔德抓着方向盘，转了个弯，远处的一间房子突然跳入视野。一路上，汽车踏着冰雪，跌跌撞撞地，终于折腾回来了。贝瓦尔德这才放松下来，呼出一口气。

回到据点的感觉真好。此刻，贝瓦尔德只想赶紧冲进房间，洗掉身上所有的灰土和血迹，还有浓郁的燃煤和火药味，仿佛这样就能冲刷走满心的愧疚，以及沾满双手的鲜血。

贝瓦尔德拐向一侧，向另一辆结冰的车靠过去，轮胎压过路面，雪花击打在保险杠上，积雪在碾压下发出咯吱声响。熄火后，没有了引擎鸣响，车内再度陷入寂静，贝瓦尔德仰头看向后座，累得不想动弹。他原本可以睡在后座。

因为这次，德国士兵占据了整个后座。提莫开始催促他，压低声音说，

“快，我们把他弄进去。”

是啊，这名士兵。

贝瓦尔德下车，打开后座车门，像之前一样把这个傻孩子扛在自己肩上，等着提莫在前面带路。提莫小心翼翼地，轻手轻脚走到前门，插入钥匙开门，一切悄无声息。咔哒一声，提莫推开门，然后把门扶到一边，贝瓦尔德顺势把肩膀上的负担扛进屋内。

两人在客厅犹豫半晌，很快，提莫压低了声音，不太情愿地说，“那，就去我的房间吧。”

贝瓦尔德只好点点头，跟着提莫走到地下室，下楼梯时，贝瓦尔德抬眼看了看肩上的男人，尽量不让自己吵醒他。这时候，他们最好不要发出任何声响。

一股温热的血流顺着贝瓦尔德的脊背淌下，他能感觉到自己的衬衫已经湿透了，贝瓦尔德强忍住不适，也许，这个孩子根本没法活下来。他做了这么多，最终可能是白忙活一场。

贝瓦尔德别扭地换了个姿势来保持平衡，走过客厅时，他注意着，没让士兵那颗血糊糊的脑袋磕在墙上。这间房子很小，只要有一点响动，立马就能听见。贝瓦尔德放轻了脚步，突然，头顶的地板发出一声巨大的吱呀声，他压下内心的忧惧，跟提莫同时抬头向上看。提莫之前负责带路，走的飞快，这时却是一脸明了的神情。

不知为什么，就算在自己家，他都感觉自己像是个意欲入室犯罪的歹人。走路轻手轻脚，到处躲藏，不想被别人看到。

幸运的是，他们一路走到提莫的房间，其间再无意外发生。提莫推开房门，门轴又发出一声厉响，贝瓦尔德不禁向后退了退。犹豫片刻，提莫将房门整个推开，两人赶紧溜了进去。

贝瓦尔德内心终于卸下劲来。到目前为止，一切顺利。

刚把德国士兵扔在床上（动作并不算温柔）贝瓦尔德就隐约听见一阵重重的脚步声，然后他赶紧按着士兵的肩膀（只是以防万一），提莫手忙脚乱，到处找东西，看看有什么能把士兵绑起来。结果，什么都没找到，提莫又不想留下贝瓦尔德一人，跟士兵呆在一起，只好解开皮带扣，把皮带从腰间解开，然后跪在地上，把德国士兵布满瘀伤的手腕跟铁质床腿绑在一起，动作温柔。提莫绑得很紧，但并不是完全僵死的绑法，士兵如果醒了，可以坐起来，不用被迫一直躺在床上。

提莫一直这样，做事周全。至少，对德国人是这样。而苏联人，根本不可能活着走进这间屋子。

至少，士兵现在安全了。提莫站直身子，语速飞快地说“我去找找，看有没有绳子。马上就回来。”

提莫冲出房间，留下贝瓦尔德一人用手紧紧地按着士兵的胸口，压在床上。

此时夜色降临，贝瓦尔德早已疲惫不堪，一瞬间竟神思恍惚。为了稍稍缓解这种迷糊感，贝瓦尔德坐在床沿，抬起粗糙的双手，将脸埋进去。一股火药味。

他太他妈累了。

漆黑一片。

按压士兵的力道开始减轻，贝瓦尔德感觉自己正处于昏昏欲睡的的边缘。清醒过来。房间内寂静无声。没有爆炸。没有嚎叫。只有，无边的静默。他可以打个小盹，只眯眼睡几分钟，让眼睛休息一下。

他仿佛看到德国士兵在他睡觉时突然醒了过来，从自己身下拿出手枪，场面惊悚。开枪，枪声在这座小屋里回荡。

他不能冒这个险，他不能睡觉。刚才的想法让他羞愧不已，贝瓦尔德强打起精神，睡眼朦胧地盯着士兵。活动了下手腕，他仔细分辨着，发现手腕上也沾染了血迹。枕头已经在血迹浸润下湿透。或许，他应该直接把士兵扔在地上。身体向前倾，眨了眨眼想让视野清晰一些，贝瓦尔德推了推滑落的眼镜，严密地监察起士兵来。

虽然救下了士兵，但贝瓦尔德却不知道自己内心是否会因此好受些。

士兵满身血迹，看起来触目惊心。伤口处血液不断涌出，滴得到处都是，然后浸入湿透，不过实际情况并没有看起来这么惨烈，士兵只有额头上一道深长的伤口，脑袋上几道划伤，胳膊上有一处贯穿伤。可能还有点脑震荡，其他地方有些擦伤和瘀伤。看起来血淋淋的，但伤势并不严重。这个孩子不会有事的。只是，醒来后可能会情绪不稳定，会像个疯子，但是，没有性命之忧。挺好的，士兵脑袋遭受过猛烈撞击，对他们来说，也就不会构成那么大的威胁了，毕竟苏醒后，伤口会让他酸疼难忍，几天内都走不了路。

而这个时候，恰恰是他们决定士兵去向的好时候。

贝瓦尔德发出一声沉重的叹息，看向窗户，窗帘拢在一起，自然没有隔绝他看向窗外的视线。窗外，一轮初阳自山头跃起，天空呈现出混杂的瑰色和金色。雪花悄然飘落。雪山皑皑，晨曦的第一缕阳光映照在冰雪上，熠熠生辉。山势绵延，山脚下，一座座小屋散落其间，有些小屋已然醒来，一缕缕炊烟自烟囱升起，织成一片白雾，阳光透过雾层，闪闪发亮，割成一束束光线，仿佛灯塔投射的照明灯。

这里，向来平静安宁，只有一个小镇，坐落于山脚，居民几乎不到一百人，四周都是山林，还有一些装修豪华的小屋，租借给前来感受完美雪道的富有旅客。每个人相互熟识，却只专心于自己的营生。静美之地，是个宜居的好地方，尤其像他这种竭力避免社交的人，这里是相当不错的选择。

生活在这不会有任何糟心事。

除了现在。

这座小屋，看上去和其他小屋一样，别无二致，现在看上去却不那么安宁，弥漫着一种悄然的危险气息。其间发生的一切，不为外界所知。尽管在朋友面前声称自己是自由主义战士，但大庭广众之下，他们还是会伪装成普通人。把一个身穿国防军制服的德国士兵带回这里，钢铁雄鹰的徽章在他胸前耀武扬威，贝瓦尔德深感自己言行草率的程度已创下了新高。在这座小镇里，他一直低调无闻，因此才得以历经众多险况还能全身而退。之前他曾卷入不计其数的危险，也曾多次受到波及，但是没有人，会特地多看他一眼。现在，他把傻孩子带到这里，简直是拿人身安全在冒险。

…也许，他之前就应该就杀了士兵。

客厅响起一阵脚步声。

贝瓦尔德看向房门，略显期待，但是没有人来开门，只有声音传来。

是说话声。

“怎么了？”

内心猛然警觉起来。

看来，他们之前溜进来时还是不够隐蔽，显然，来人是提莫，却停下了脚步，门外是贝瓦尔德再熟悉不过却讨厌至极的声音，突然响起，是声音主人在热情地打招呼，“嘿，提莫！你回来了！我还在奇怪这里蹑手蹑脚的人是谁呢？”

贝瓦尔德僵直着，心里燃起一股暴躁和冲动，他猛地站起来，像提莫一样，解下腰带，把德国士兵的另一只手腕绑在床架上，然后向房门走去，轻轻推开房门，探出脑袋，尽量摆出一副无知的表情。

他看到了那个让他烦闷不堪的东西。还能是谁。

提莫站在一边，手上一直在玩弄一根绳子，还有一个男人站在通往客厅的楼梯上，挡住了去路，看起来比贝瓦尔德还要高。男人靠在一侧墙上，睡眼朦胧地伸出一只胳膊，抵在另一侧墙上，显然是不想让人通过。提莫也没有要出去的意思，一如既往，笑容友善地盯着眼前的男人，似乎这里再正常不过。

其实不然。

由于刚从熟睡中醒来，没有梳头，马格努斯浅金色的头发直戳戳地向四周炸开，整个人看起来高大却邋遢。此时，他正舒展着四肢，倚靠着撑在墙上，不时换只脚，姿势不雅，却透露出一股自信。

马格努斯…

说实话，在他们这个默契配合的小团体中，马格努斯是贝瓦尔德最不喜欢的一名成员。他们并没有严格组织纪律，只是身处战争时期，几个苦闷的人聚在一起，为共同追求而战。

就像提莫逃离芬兰苏占区一样，马格努斯从丹麦德占区逃了出来。或许，马格努斯有自己的信念；或许他和其他人一样，努力反抗侵略暴行。但这并不妨碍贝瓦尔德——他根本不愿多瞧马格努斯一眼。他也不会因此逼迫自己喜欢马格努斯，又没有明文条列规定反抗组织成员必须成为朋友，所以贝瓦尔德不会浪费时间，假意伪装，显出要跟马格努斯做朋友的意愿。

该死，这算是对马格努斯心怀恨意吗？但贝瓦尔德知道，这种情感有来有往，马格努斯也讨厌自己。

抓着门把手，贝瓦尔德挺胸抬头，然后猛地一拉，门开了。他走到走廊，发现马格努斯突然看向他，眼神一惊。那一瞬间，马格努斯愣在原地，睁大了眼睛，满脸的不可置信，然后背过半个身体，眼神锐利，脸色阴沉。不用说，贝瓦尔德也知道，马格努斯一脸厉色，肯定在想，“你他妈的怎么从提莫的房间出来了？”

马格努斯的气场片刻间就变了，还没等到难听的话从他嘴里说出来，提莫走上前，眼神越过马格努斯，看向贝瓦尔德，大声说，“是啊，我们几分钟前才回来。”

没人接话。

之后，马格努斯率先打破静默，又看向提莫。

“好！是啊，不管怎么说，你回来了我真开心。”

贝瓦尔德双臂抱于胸前，靠在墙上，一副想嘲笑马格努斯的模样，眼神不悦地盯着他和提莫。

他讨厌马格努斯。

马格努斯靠近提莫，伸手理了理，竖起对方褶皱倒伏的衣领。窗外太阳升起，阳光透过窗帘照射进来，赶跑了残留的睡意，马格努斯终于笑了。

“那么！事情办得怎么样？哦！炸弹效果怎样？一切都顺利吧？我知道你，啊，喜欢制做炸弹。”面对马格努斯连珠炮似的问题，提莫还没来得及说一个字，马格努斯一只大手就拍在了他的肩上，激动地说，“看到你没事，我太开心了。我真的很担心你。”

提莫张了张嘴，脸上挂着熟悉的笑容，因为贝瓦尔德这时上前一步打断他们，语气有点冲，“他能照顾好自己。”。提莫可无法接受这种回答。

马格努斯转过身上下打量着贝瓦尔德，刚想说些什么激怒对方的话，却突然僵在原地，眼睛微微眯起，表情不再像之前那样狠厉，警觉地问，“说，发生什么了？满身血迹都是你自己的？”

贝瓦尔德愣了一会，没听明白，于是沉默地低下头，看了看，才想起来，德国士兵流的血已经把自己的衬衫浸透了。所以现在，自己被马格努斯逮个正着。贝瓦尔德有些不安，抬头对上马格努斯的目光，依旧一言不发。

走廊再度陷入死一般的寂静。

啊，见鬼。

终于，提莫开口了，“对！啊，事情是这样的。”提莫听起来很着急，而且语气不自然。

面对马格努斯坚定的目光，提莫下意识前后挪步走动起来。贝瓦尔德现在只好等着谎言被揭穿那一刻到来。

“那是，啊，因为我们遇到了点挫折。我们碰到了一个小…麻烦。”

此刻，氛围安静得古怪，之后马格努斯又重复了一遍提莫的话，“麻烦？”

提莫额头上的冷汗在阳光折射下亮晶晶的。

“啊。你知道的，就是，啊…”

提莫绞尽脑汁扯谎，却找不到合适的用词，最终，他只好绝望地发出一声哽在喉咙里的叹息，指了指自己的房门。

那里。一切都将真相大白。一切都会完蛋。

马格努斯肩膀紧绷，视线在提莫和贝瓦尔德之前来回切换，本来低眉耷脸的睡容突然变得格外清醒。显然，从他脸上的表情可以看出，他还在等提莫或是贝瓦尔德能给自己一个解释。贝瓦尔德对他自然一个字都不想说，而提莫已经泄了气，没心思再圆谎了。最后，马格努斯慢慢地向提莫房间走去，很快，就走到了房门口，却只是站在那里，盯着房门，好似里面有最恐怖的东西等着自己。他回过头，刚好对上贝瓦尔德的视线。

贝瓦尔德眼露凶光，极为不善地盯着他，马格努斯深吸一口气，推开门。贝瓦尔德等着，等着马格努斯发飙。嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒…时间一秒一秒过去。而马格努斯就是另一枚定时炸弹。

很快。

凭空响起一声尖叫。

“天啊！”

一瞬间的静默后，是房门狠狠摔上的巨响，几乎要在墙上砸个洞出来。马格努斯光着脚踩在木地板上，脚底打滑地从房间里出来，眼中盛满惊怒。贝瓦尔德心跳加速，却还是紧紧盯着马格努斯，努力装出一副格外漠然的样子。提莫见状，焦躁不安地走到贝瓦尔德身边站着。

现在。要怎样解释这一切。马格努斯的叫声已经尖利起来。贝瓦尔德心想，自己最好能想些合理的屁话搪塞过去。

惊怒之下，马格努斯睁大了他那双蓝眼睛，瞪着贝瓦尔德，如果不是这时候气氛太过严肃，看见他现在的模样，贝瓦尔德大概会突然笑出声：马格努斯整个人呆立在那，由于吃惊，嘴半张着，眼睛瞪得滚圆，身上衣服皱巴巴的，裤子过长，布料堆积在他赤裸的双脚边，瘫在地上，头发根根立起，直戳天空。马格努斯盯着提莫和贝瓦尔德来回打量，指着房门，说了一大堆话，他们完全没听懂。

“这—这…”

强压下惊诧，马格努斯终于找回自己的言语能力。

声音非常大。

“这他妈的是什么鬼？你在想什么？天哪，你到底在想什么？我们不需要俘虏！这是规定！我们才不会干这种傻逼事！你怎么能把他带到这里来？我们说过，任何可能会暴露我们的事，不干！你怎么能把一个士兵带到这里！你应该杀了他！你他妈的到底在想什么！”

马格努斯大叫着，像一只野兽在狺狺嘶吼，然后，突然安静了下来，死死地盯着贝瓦尔德；他选择性忽视了提莫，只将情绪爆发在贝瓦尔德身上。这不足为奇。只要有贝瓦尔德在提莫身边，马格努斯就不会怪罪提莫，当然，贝瓦尔德就成了他的火力瞄准点。

贝瓦尔德还是一动不动地站在那，让人捉摸不透，对上马格努斯的目光，什么也没说，任由他在那又吼又叫。反正这事干都干了，什么也改变不了。

提莫终于回过神，走上前，声音柔和舒缓地对马格努斯说，“嘿，冷静点！一切…一切都会没事的！我们会想出办法，处理掉这个麻烦。一切都会好的。别担心。没有人会发现他。我们会很小心的。”

马格努斯心烦意乱，一言不发，双臂僵硬地垂在身体两侧，看起来似乎在忍耐什么，大概是想照着某人（贝瓦尔德）的脸上狠狠来上一拳。提莫向马格努斯又走近一步，一只手按住他的上臂。马格努斯终于站直了，冷静下来，不禁皱起了眉头。

“这是谁的主意？”

没人说话。

提莫想打哈哈把这事糊弄过去。“现在这事还重要吗？”

“谁的主意？”马格努斯又问了一遍，表情严肃，显然没吃提莫这套。提莫只好越过马格努斯，无望地看向贝瓦尔德。

终于，贝瓦尔德不再倚墙，站直了身体说，“我的。”回答简洁。

马格努斯一手抚上额头，恶狠狠地嘲讽道，“我就知道！只有你会觉得带一个士兵回来还能没事。我从来…”

“你说的对，”贝瓦尔德突然出声打断他，窗外日头升得更高了，“你从不会。我和提莫，我才是那个会这么想的人。”

妈的，跟他说这么多干嘛，贝瓦尔德知道马格努斯就是一个彻头彻尾的大傻逼。

提莫听完这话，冷厉地看了一眼贝瓦尔德，看起来他也被彻底激怒了。提莫不喜欢看他俩争吵。

可他俩却时常发生冲突。

马格努斯姿势僵硬，忽然抬起一只脚，看起来似乎想冲贝瓦尔德，结果却选择完全无视贝瓦尔德这番还嘴，心思再度回到绑在提莫床上的那个人。

“那不是—你不应该把他带回来。”马格努斯又喊叫起来，一拳砸在墙上。“如果出了什么事怎么办？这都是你的错！你到底想过没有？如果事情不再受控怎么办？之后呢，怎么办？这种事可不是你一句话说了就能算的！”

贝瓦尔德不禁发现，马格努斯在狠瞪自己时，会不时瞟向提莫，很明显，那副盛怒的表情透出一股言外之意，‘你怎么能让提莫做这种事？’

提莫看向马格努斯，眼神不算诚恳，仿佛在说，“遇到这种事我能怎么办？”

贝瓦尔德非常讨厌他们彼此之间仅靠眼神交流，因为提莫和马格努斯有一种默契，这让他惊觉不安。

“上次我说过了，”贝瓦尔德开口说道，声音低沉，带着命令意味，“我才是这儿的负责人。你不喜欢？那就离开。”

对，让马格努斯离开。

提莫看向马格努斯，警告他不要妄动。马格努斯看起来正在遵循自己本心和遵守提莫无声的命令之间来回挣扎，然而他做出了另一个举动：不再选择噤声不语。

“上次我也说过了，”提莫一听见马格努斯说话，立马失望地摇了摇头，“我们没有负责人！你觉得这里一切都归你管是因为他们什么多余的话都不会说！我们可没有头头。我们只是聚在一起，一起做决定。而且如果要说谁才是负责人，那人也应该是我，因为你他妈总是能把所有事情都搞砸！你应该一枪打死这名士兵！你有什么毛病吗？”

贝瓦尔德真希望马格努斯现在就走。天，让他离开这里吧！这里可没有人离不开他。

目带恨意地盯了马格努斯片刻，最终，提莫走上前挡在他俩中间，眉眼低敛，眼神坚厉。

“够了。”

为什么他俩总是能吵起来？马格努斯说话刻薄难听，结果贝瓦尔德偏偏每次都会被成功激怒，然后两人你一句，我一句，拼死命互戳痛点，专心于刺痛对方，也没空想想自己有没有伤害到旁人。每次，提莫都被逼无奈，冒着受伤的可能，站在他俩之间，找准时机，满心怒火地分开他俩。

提莫，就像一位爸爸，要不时管教两名常常掐架的问题儿童。

真够丢脸的。

看见提莫挡在中间，终于，贝瓦尔德作出退让，不再跟马格努斯针锋相对。他并不是轻言退让的人，只是马格努斯不值得自己继续争吵，否则提莫会失望的。就让马格努斯说个够，至后招致提莫的厌恶。

他才不会，喋喋不休吵个不停。

贝瓦尔德挺身站直，微微扬起下颌，点了点头，迅速转身，留下马格努斯，走向大门，扬长而去—他想去外面呼吸下冷冽的空气。马格努斯这一次赢了，但他还是在身后冲贝瓦尔德喊叫着, “怎么？你没什么想说的？”

“马格努斯！”接着，是提莫恼火地喝叫声。

只是，马格努斯不值得自己与之争吵不休。

“啊，”马格努斯一只手已经伸向门把手，听见有人叫住自己，只好咕哝一声。其实贝瓦尔德有很多话想说，结果，只是没好气地说了句，“把你那该死的头发梳梳。”

“别再给机会让马格努斯找你麻烦了。他太能吵了。脾气又爆。”

屋外，冬日惨淡的太阳已经升到高空。

“是的。我知道。”

雪早就停了，贝瓦尔德坐在一张小小的木质野餐桌边，桌子是几周前他和提莫做的，气恼地用手指在桌面不停敲打，这时，对面有一个男人正静静的望着他。

那人柔顺的浅金色发丝，此刻落满了积雪，深蓝色的眼眸，看起来平静无波，这是卢卡斯，跟那个大嗓门又冲动暴躁的马格努斯形成了鲜明对比。对此，贝瓦尔德很是奇怪，这两人怎么会成为朋友。再细想，卢卡斯和马格努斯似乎爱着对方，这就更怪了。

“所以，你怎么把他带回来了？”卢卡斯双手摆放整齐，交叠着贴在冰冷的木桌上。贝瓦尔德听完，烦躁不安地耸耸肩。

“他看到我们了。把他留在那里不好。”

卢卡斯只是静静地点点头，伸出一根手指支着下巴，沉思着什么。

“我明白了。那么。别担心。你只是做了你觉得正确的事。马格努斯就是喜欢夸张，小题大做。我会跟他谈谈这事的。”

毕竟有士兵在手，能给他们带来不少便利。

贝瓦尔德点点头，不再说话，看向远处静谧的森林。这里的生活，非常宁静。他不想因为一个士兵毁了它。

一根修长的手指点了点他的手，看过去，卢卡斯正倾身向前，看着他，脸上表情可以说是好奇。不过卢卡斯很快就追询到了自己想要的答案。

“那么，”卢卡斯声音冷淡，语调平稳“事情办得怎么样？引线容易点燃吗？提莫这次能让我骄傲起来吗？”

贝瓦尔德记起来了，那场威力巨大的爆炸，一幕幕浮现在脑海里，画面清晰；突然，他又开始怀疑提莫的能力。

‘下次，少用点炸药。’

用量是应该减少。不过如果卢卡斯有自己想法的话…不可能。

“我就知道，”卢卡斯低声嘀咕着，手肘撑在桌上，用手托着下巴，看起来彻底超然于事外。

“你不回答，我就当你说了‘嗯’。我只是建议提莫这次搞出点动静。没想到他竟然真的这么做了。”

“少用两根炸药就行了。”

他就知道提莫这次做出的炸弹，分量“十足”，肯定是听了卢卡斯的话。卢卡斯，擅长做炸弹，是一个真正的专家，对于分量，用他自己之前形容马格努斯性格的话来说，喜欢“小题大做”。当然，卢卡斯肯定也会用那把颇具催眠性的嗓音暗示提莫——炸弹当然越大越好。

“少两根？”卢卡斯念叨着，如同梦呓，然后沉寂下来，思考着什么。贝瓦尔德饶有兴趣地盯着他，看他双手垫在脑后，身体向后躺在仰，感觉下一秒就要翻倒过去。终于，思考完毕，卢卡斯慵懒地说，“我还想多用一根呢。”

他就知道。

“如果可以，我相信你会的。”贝瓦尔德冷漠地回答他，站起来，双手插在口袋里，转身离开。卢卡斯没再出声，只是安静地凝望着洁白的天空。

或许这个疯子在制作炸药时，还会犹豫要不要再多放三根。如果这次是卢卡斯跟自己去炸火车，或许他会把整片区域化为一片火海，雪野也蒸发没了。那个傻孩子早就成了一摊灰烬。

“下次，我去炸火车。”卢卡斯在身后冲贝瓦尔德喊道，贝瓦尔德却径直走向前门，丢下一句，

“再说吧。”

有时候，贝瓦尔德会觉得卢卡斯真的…

“我随叫随到，你知道的。嘣，嘭。”

…从社会层面，或是心理层面来说，因为贝瓦尔德也不知道这两者间有什么确切的区别，不过他能确定的是卢卡斯脑袋里搭错的筋不只一根。

话说回来，贝瓦尔德觉得这也正是卢卡斯有趣的地方，虽然看起来奇怪，不过冷静超然的卢卡斯是他们现在最为宝贵的人才。卢卡斯善于分析问题，说讲道理，决策时心地冷硬。这些品质，是马格努斯没有的，提莫虽然拥有相同的特质，却不会付诸于行动。比如这时，贝瓦尔德还在为士兵一事烦闷不已。

如果是卢卡斯，则不会，因为他会当场就杀了士兵。

贝瓦尔德陷入沉思，之后他决定暂时把人性问题抛却脑后， 结果内心烦闷不安，根本睡不着；他只好上楼，走进浴室，门一关，坐在马桶上，双手捂着脸。

现在，一切乱成一团，让贝瓦尔德疲惫不堪。战争。压力。而且这种情况短时间内还不会结束。炸弹，士兵，火车，死亡，鲜血和反抗。他觉得自己并不是在跟敌人作战，而是在跟自己作斗争。

到最后，自己又是孤身一人。

形单影只。

站起来，走到花洒下，贝瓦尔德想冲洗掉这沉沉夜色。水流化开血迹，变成猩红的血水，流进地漏。

时间一分一秒过去，

热水淌过身体，紧绷的神经得到放松，贝瓦尔德内心灼热的怒火开始消散。洗干净身上的血迹，他感觉好多了。

想起提莫房间里那个正沉沉睡着的危险分子，贝瓦尔德迫使自己关掉淋浴，不情不愿地离开舒适的热水，身体暴露在寒冷的空气里。现在去提莫房间看看士兵，确定对方还出于昏迷状态才是谨慎之举。

脚刚踩上楼梯，准备下楼，贝瓦尔德就意识到屋里还有其他人。是卢卡斯，他穿戴整齐，背着一个极重的背包，站在大门前，他也看见了贝瓦尔德，点点头算是打招呼。

卢卡斯这是要去哪里？他从来不会告诉别人自己要去哪里，也不会说自己什么时候回来，或者自己要去办什么事。

对此，贝瓦尔德并不赞同。

“你要去哪里？”静立片刻，贝瓦尔德才开口，看着卢卡斯握住门把手，动作镇定轻巧。

“出门。”卢卡斯回答简短，说完，推开门走了出去，消失在贝瓦尔德的视野中。

贝瓦尔德还是站在那，没有动。至于卢卡斯背着的那个大背包，贝瓦尔德只能想到卢卡斯说的‘出门’大概是前往靠近挪威边境的某个地方，利用公民身份，接近某个德军驻扎地或是卡口，然后把那里的一切炸得上西天。

现在卢卡斯已经离开，贝瓦尔德只好相信他，能一个人完成任务。

没事可做，又不想再碰上马格努斯，贝瓦尔德只好双手插在口袋里，返回地下室，向提莫房间走去。刚进入房间，他就发现提莫也在，坐在床边的一把椅子上，手里拿着一本书。提莫看见有人进来，抬头看了看贝瓦尔德，把书页折了角，脸上扬起笑容。

贝瓦尔德探头看了看依旧躺在床上昏迷不醒的士兵，问道，“他醒过吗？”

提莫摇摇头，压低声音说，“没，我觉得还要很久他才会醒来。他一直躺着，动都没动一下。”

尽管提莫一直微微笑着，但实际上他的眼中满是疲惫，黑眼圈非常明显。贝瓦尔德突然走过去，拿起他手里的书，指向房门。

“去。你去睡会。我来看着他。”

话不多说，提莫很快站起身，动作急切，看起来非常需要躺下来好好睡一觉。咔嗒一声，提莫轻轻带上房门，现在他只有去睡贝瓦尔德的床。僵立片刻，贝瓦尔德坐下来，整个人陷在座椅中，那本书就放在大腿上。

仔细看了看士兵，贝瓦尔德脸上几乎有了些笑意。

因为提莫已经给士兵清洗过，还包扎了伤口。

德国士兵浅金色的头发已经彻底擦洗过，上面不再有泥灰血迹，大大小小的伤口，也被一一缝合包扎，血水浸透的枕头早就丢在了房间一角，现在他们的俘虏脑袋下是一个新枕头。脸上的碎渣灰尘也已清洗干净，没有了血迹污秽，士兵看起来苍白而安静，不再像之前那样狰狞吓人。提莫给他盖了一张毛毯，但贝瓦尔德知道，毛毯下，士兵还穿着国防军制服，当然，制服肯定也已经污损。

之前情况紧急，提莫和他只好用皮带捆绑士兵，不过现在换成了一根粗重的绳子。

窗外，太阳高高地挂在天空。已经是正午了。

贝瓦尔德沉默地看向腿上的书籍，内心泛起一阵无法言说的感觉。这是一本旧书，关于芬兰童话，贝瓦尔德打开提莫之前折过书角的那页，盯着彩色插图看。

图中是Mikko和狐狸。

贝瓦尔德有些不悦，他看向毫无意识的士兵，一字一句地说，“他读这个故事给你听吗？”

的确，这不足为奇。提莫如果想读童话故事给这个娃娃兵听，他完全可以这么做。这又没什么坏处。贝瓦尔德合上书，紧紧地抱住这本书护在胸前，重新躺靠在椅背上，静静地盯着德国士兵，偶尔用脚点点地板。

渐渐地，贝瓦尔德的目光不再那么专注，头也开始微微低垂，于是他站起来，走到床尾坐下。太阳一点点滑落，光线落入房间，照得四处一片橘黄，贝瓦尔德努力地保持着睁眼状态。终于，太阳落至山头，士兵还是没有醒。倒是傍晚时分，提莫醒了。直到一只手搭上他的肩膀，贝瓦尔德才意识到自己之前一直在打盹，他惶恐之下，猛地惊觉起身，抬头看去，是提莫，正在微笑。

“他还没醒吗？”

“没有。”

“好吧。马格努斯在卢卡斯之后出门了，想帮他多留神些。你知道马格努斯怎么追上他的吧。”

贝瓦尔德点点头。

马格努斯离开这间屋子的时间越长越好。

“需要我换班吗？你可以躺下休息会。”

摇摇头，贝瓦尔德看向床面，盯着士兵，眼神仿佛在和什么压根不存在的人较劲。提莫只得放弃，轻声说。“好吧。我等会再来看看。”

点点头，贝瓦尔德觉得头晕目眩，他深知自己不该拒绝提莫。提莫走出房间，关上房门的一瞬间，贝瓦尔德赶紧闭上双眼，睡着了。他低着头，下巴抵着锁骨。他太累了，完全抵挡不住睡衣来袭。太阳早就从山头彻底落下，这时已是晚上，夜色温柔。眼球在眼皮下快速转动，贝瓦尔德拿着童话书的手指不时抽动着。一切笼盖于夜晚和睡眠之中，贝瓦尔德却觉得自己听到了一阵喧闹。

是一声巨大，沉闷的重击，砰的一声。

突然深吸一口气，贝瓦尔德惊醒过来，睡眼朦胧地看向四周。

是无边的黑暗。空气冰凉，渐渐地，眼睛适应过来，房间样貌再次进入视野，刚才睡眠中的惊慌也消失不见。贝瓦尔德发现，童话书从腿上滑落，砸在地板上，原来这就是巨响。没什么危险。德国士兵还是一动不动地躺在床上，没见挪动。月光倾洒下，士兵浅金色的头发白得发光，很容易分辨。

眯了眯眼，贝瓦尔德觉得视野清晰不少，抬头看向墙上时钟。已是午夜。

突然，他又听到了一阵声响，随后意识到这是床单布料的摩擦声。贝瓦尔德立马紧张起来，同时彻底清醒过来，他伸手打开台灯，房间登时充满昏暗的黄光。台灯映照下，贝瓦尔德看到士兵身体正在挪动，幅度很小，只是睡得不安，不时难受地惊跳翻身。

贝瓦尔德皱起眉头，看着。

惊跳渐渐变得激烈起来。由于疼痛，士兵在床上翻来覆去，低沉地呻吟着。他正处于苏醒的边缘，随时可能醒来。

贝瓦尔德等着。

卢卡斯早已出门远去，却好似在这里显灵了，他操控着，倏然间远处的一场爆炸彻底打破了这间寒冷寓所之前的平静，沉寂。即使远离爆炸点，但房子似乎都受到了波及，有些震颤。接着，士兵不再挣扎不止，好似终于攒足了气力，深吸一口气，没再出气，然后瞬间醒来，从从床上猛地坐了起来。

片刻安静后，士兵那双冰蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的，视线锁定在贝瓦尔德身上，看了他一会。那是贝瓦尔德见过的最为暗淡无神的蓝眼睛。

贝瓦尔德全身紧绷，时刻准备着，等待士兵情绪爆发的一刻，等着他拼命反抗想挣脱绳子的一刻，但是两者都没有出现。

德国士兵张了张嘴，还没有说出一个字，就放弃地低下了头；他徒然地猛晃手腕，拉扯绳子，想伸手按按太阳穴，却碰不到。因为绳子跟金属栏杆绑得非常贴合。于是士兵安静下来，弯着腰，拼命低头，眼睛紧闭，身体颤畜。贝瓦尔德很清楚，士兵这时正遭受着极大的痛苦，无法思考，更不用说开口说话了。

房间沉静，仿若无人之地。

贝瓦尔德伸出手，尽可能将灯光调到最暗，以免给士兵增加不必要的痛苦。然后，继续在一旁耐心等待。

真希望卢卡斯不会遭遇这种情况。

士兵正用尽全力抵抗着脑震荡的痛苦，几分钟后，才努力地抬起头，用那双黯淡迷蒙的双眼搜寻着什么，然后看向了贝瓦尔德。

眼中尽是不解和疑惑。士兵开口了，声音低沉，嘶哑粗粝，一瞬间，贝瓦尔德惊讶得无法相信这是一个苍白年轻人的声音，

“你是谁？“

贝瓦尔德只是坐着，一动不动。

士兵痛苦地皱起眉眼，凝视的目光很快从贝瓦尔德身上落到了自己的手腕上。轻轻拉拽绳子，发现自己完全无法移动，士兵皱着眉头，头偏向一侧，喉咙里发出一声低沉苦闷的嚎叫。

“我干了什么？”士兵问了第二个问题，接着那双迷茫的双眼又看向贝瓦尔德，毫无来由说了句，“我没有跳。我没有。解开绳子。我没有跳。”这次，倒是贝瓦尔德感到困惑不已。

士兵脸上的表情类似于愧疚。贝瓦尔德意识到，士兵或许已经恢复了自主意识，但并没有清醒过来。脑震荡已经让这名士兵神志不清了。

士兵还在轻轻拽动绳子，终于，贝瓦尔德说，“躺下。”

说出这句话让贝瓦尔德感觉奇怪，他已经有一段时间没有说过磕磕绊绊的德语了，对他来说，听永远比说要简单。

有那么一瞬间，士兵只是看着他，眼神却更加黯淡了，然后又一次低下头。贝瓦尔德知道士兵又恢复了无意识状态。士兵现在这样最好不过。等到早上，贝瓦尔德会把其他人聚集起来，详尽讨论一下这名士兵未来的命运问题。

“躺下。睡觉。”

士兵很听话，躺回床上，意识再度落入黑暗中。贝瓦尔德听见他迷迷糊糊，自顾自地呓语着，“感觉我好像被一辆火车撞了…”

头转向士兵那边，贝瓦尔德盯着躺在床上静止不动的士兵，沉思着，低声“嗯。”了一下。

他极力控制着自己没有冲士兵甩出一句，“你说呢？”

贝瓦尔德僵持着，坐姿没动，几分钟过去了，确定士兵真的睡着之后，他才放下心来，从地上捡回童话书，然后重新躺回座椅。士兵这次醒来没有什么激烈反应，对此贝瓦尔德心存感激，他太累了，压根无法处理一个在床上剧烈挣扎的国防军士兵。如果下一次士兵醒来时，脑海中疑惑和茫然早已荡然无存，事情可就不会这么顺利了。他们可有得受了。

但是现在…

士兵只能在床上不安地翻身滚动，对绳子却毫无办法。

贝瓦尔德的思绪徜徉在一片昏暗中。卢卡斯应该在回来的路上。马格努斯也是。

天色破晓，夜色渐渐变为浅淡的蓝色。空气更加寒冷了。

在贝瓦尔德梦中，战争已经结束，人们打退了轴心国和苏联，它们回到了自己的国家，一切都恢复了往日的平静与安宁。没有爆炸，没有士兵。提莫也要回家了，临走前一天，贝瓦尔德握住了提莫的的手，问他是否愿意在瑞典再多待上一段时间。提莫笑着点点头，伸出双臂，环抱住贝瓦尔德脖子——

“贝瓦尔德！”

一声喊叫惊醒了贝瓦尔德，让他从梦境跌入了惨淡的现实：各国正激烈交战，每天都有爆炸和死亡，；提莫并非自愿，只是因为无处可去才留在这里；现在，床上还躺着一名德国士兵；提莫会对马格努斯笑，而不是自己。

现实情况刺痛了贝瓦尔德。

他强迫自己从恍惚状态回过神，看向门口，是提莫。但这次，提莫脸上满是忧惧的神情，察觉到不对，贝瓦尔德站了起来，心跳突然加快。

“怎么了？”

提莫没有说话，在门口站了一会，然后走进房间，关上房门，表情惊慌，神色消沉。或者可以说是一副彻底绝望的模样。终于，提莫说话了，不过说出来的话可不是贝瓦尔德想听的。

“马格努斯刚才打电话回来。”

恐惧感，让贝瓦尔德的心沉了下去。

提莫声音轻飘得甚至连耳语都算不上。

“他们抓住了卢卡斯。”

死一般的静默，蔓延开来。

提莫和他，同时看向了躺在床上的德国士兵。

这时，正是破晓时分。


End file.
